Blast From the Past
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: Donna and 10 run into 9 and Rose, when they discover who they are conversations are had and Rose ends up in tears. This is just a 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

**Blast From the Past**

As the 10th Doctor walked down the streets of London with Donna by his side he almost swore he saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Doctor?" Donna asked as she stopped next to him. He remained still even after she had yelled at him and tried to give him a push.

"You alright?" a voice asked. Donna turned to see a young woman with blonde hair and a much older man in a leather jacket staring at her in confusion and worry.

"Yeah, something wrong with 'im. He just stopped movin" Donna snapped as she turned back to the Doctor.

" What's your name's?" Donna asked as she studied the blonde woman.

"I'm Rose, this is the Doctor, just the Doctor." the woman smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth. Something seemed to snap in her Doctor at that as he quickly turned and began walking away.

"Donna come on we need to go." he said as he tried to hurry out of sight.

"Oi mate, you alright, you weren't responding to anything." Rose asks in concern. Donna looked at the two and shook her head before turning back to her own Doctor.

"Oi space man you can't just leave, you should at least be nice." Donna hollered as the Doctor continued on.

"Doctor, get your skinny butt back here." Donna shouted at him, finally getting him to turn around and march over. Rose and the leather clad Doctor looked on in confusion as the red headed woman continued to yell at the man.

"Donna! Please just be quiet, at least for one moment." the Doctor said as soon as he was closer to her. The 9th Doctor's eyes seemed to widen as he looked at the man.

"Which one are you?" he asked in distaste.

"I'm next." 10 said as 9 groaned in anger causing Rose to move closer to him.

"Doctor, you alright?" she asked looking him over. The Doctor nodded and stood a bit straighter before raising an eyebrow at his future self who merely shrugged and then nodded to Rose.

"Am I missing something?" Rose asked as she looked between the two Doctors in mild confusion.

"He's me in the future, it's a timelord thing, when our bodies are dying we can regenerate, new face, new body, new personality, new everything." 9 said as he grabbed Rose's hand. Rose turned to 10 and looked him over.

"How far in the future?" Rose asks as she stares him down, he scratched the back of his neck and looks down.

"I really shouldn't tell you that, could mess up some things. So I don't think I can-"

"I don't care, just tell me how far in the future." Rose interrupted as she looked around the 4 of them.

"4 years in the future." 10 sighed as he looked at Rose who was looking around and 9 who seemed to be processing.

"Where am I?" Rose asks in a small voice as the realization that her future self is not with him.

"Gone." 10 says his expression darkening as 9's expression turns livid and he turns to his future self.

"Gone? You lost Rose? How the hell could you do that?" 9 shouted causing Donna to shout at him.

"Gone?" Rose said softly before looking down at her feet and turning around to walk the other way.

"I'll be in the TARDIS Doctor." she whispers before running down the sidewalk. The 3 looked at her as she left before 9 started to leave.

"Look, you need to tell her, I know that it doesn't seem like a good idea, but you need to tell her how important she is to us." 10 says as 9 nods and chases after Rose.

"Bad Wolf." Donna whispers as she looks at a piece of paper that Rose had dropped. 10 looked at the paper before smiling at Donna and turning back towards the TARDIS, neither noticing a 20 year old looking Rose staring and watching them from the alley.


	2. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
